A laser printing apparatus is a device that can print using laser beams in a scanning manner. A laser printing apparatus usually includes a laser controller, a laser-emitting device, a polygon prism, a lens, and a laser-sensing device. The laser controller is connected to the laser-emitting device for controlling the laser-emitting device to emit laser according to the print content. The laser-emitting device, connected to the laser controller, emits laser according to the control instructions of the laser controller. The polygon prism receives the laser emitted by the laser-emitting device, and transmits the laser onto the lens through light reflection. That is, the polygon prism serves as a reflector. The lens, under the irradiation of the laser transmitted by the reflector, uniformly distributes the laser beams to the laser-sensing device.
Although the existing laser printing apparatuses may demonstrate some advantages such as fast printing speed and desired printing quality, the structures of the laser printing apparatuses are relatively complicated, and the laser printing apparatus cost more than the ordinary non-laser printing apparatuses. The disclosed printing apparatus, printing method, and computer storage medium are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.